Mokuba and his Birthday Party
by got-lotr
Summary: Mokuba's Birthday is comming up. He decides to invite the Yugioh Cast to have a sleepover. (Using Puppy Eyes on Seto)But what will happen...? Rated for Profanity**SEQUAL IS OUT!!**
1. Invitations and Phone calls

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, BARNEY, OR SESEMEE STREET. (is that how you spell it?), OR ANY CHARACTERS NAMED IN THIS STORY.  
  
Mokuba's Birthday Chapter One  
  
Mokuba: PWEESE! (gives Seto puppy eye look)  
  
Seto: Oh no.not again.every time you give that puppy eye look, I always give in!  
  
Mokuba: Pweese!? (Gives sadder puppy eye look)  
  
Seto: Fine!! Can't stand these puppy eye looks anymore! Gahhhh*!  
  
Mokuba: Yaaaaayy!!  
  
Seto: I need an aspirin.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Mokuba: Here's the list of people I wanna invite: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Isis, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Tristan, Bakura, and Téa!  
  
Seto: oO.*takes out bottle of aspirin* ..this is gonna be one loooong Saturday.  
  
Mokuba: And it's a sleepover party for the entire weekend! ^_______________^  
  
Seto: OO! Scratch that, make that weekend. *eats another 5 pills of aspirin*  
  
Shortly after Mokuba delivers the invitations by mail, Yugi is the first to open the letter.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi! There you are, you've got a letter from Mokuba!  
  
Yugi: Ok! Thanks!  
  
Grandpa: And he sent you some chocolate.  
  
Yami: Don't Give Him the Chocolat-  
  
Too late. Yugi has already eaten the chocolate.  
  
Yami: Here we go again. Better give me the letter. I'll read it.  
  
Grandpa: oO. Uh.yeah sure. (Looking at Yugi who has this insane look on his face.)  
  
Yugi: Lookie! It's ME!! HI mE!  
  
Yami: Right. It's not my fault I look so much alike him.  
  
Yugi: It's talking to meee! Whoopie!  
  
Yami: uh.-_-|||.right. I'll be upstairs. (Gives a worried glance at Yugi)  
  
Yami goes up to Yugi and his room.  
  
Yami: It's going to take and hour to get rid of that sugar. *Sighs* (read aloud) Hi Yami! I figured that you would be reading this letter instead of Yugi. I'll bet he's bouncing around in the bathroom. -pause-  
  
Yami walks to the bathroom, looks and sighs again.  
  
Yami: I wonder how he knew. -continues reading- Well anyway, I've decided to invite you to my birthday party for the weekend. 2 night sleepover! ^^! 9 o' clock at my house! In the morning! -finishes reading-  
  
Yami gets up and takes a bucket, and fills it with water. He goes the bathroom where Yugi is still bouncing around, and he dumps it on him.  
  
Yugi: OO! COLD!! (shivers) Why'd You DO that?  
  
Yami: Dear Ra. Let's say Mokuba sent you chocolate, and you ate it, and you've been bouncing off the walls of this bathroom for 15 minutes already.  
  
Yugi: So.What's that in your hand?  
  
Yami: This? And invitation you Mokuba's Birthday Party.  
  
Yugi: Cool! After I finishing bouncing off this wall I'll go pack! ^_______________^ -continues bouncing-  
  
Yami: Oh dear Ra. I think I'm going to need to call Mokuba to tell him we're going.  
  
Yami picks up the phone and calls the Kaiba residence.  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Yami: Oh, hi Kaiba, this is Yami, is Mokuba there?  
  
Seto: Uh.he's was busy setting up the room 5 minutes ago, I think he's at the party shop.  
  
Yami: Uh right.who's going?  
  
Seto: Well.you're the first one to call, but Mokuba invited, You Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Mai, Isis-  
  
Yami: Isis is going? (star filled eyes)  
  
Seto: I think.  
  
Yami: Hooray!!!  
  
Seto: Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik.  
  
Yami: *Gulp*.  
  
Seto: I know what you mean.  
  
Yami: I think I need an aspirin.  
  
Seto: I know.  
  
Yami: At least Pegasus isn't coming.  
  
Seto: Yeah.I would agree with you.  
  
Yami: Well, I've got to go, Yugi's sugar reaction has just ended, and I need an aspirin.because of those two demented Yamis.  
  
Seto: Ok.  
  
Yami hangs up the phone and go to the Medicine Cabinet, which is located in Yugi's bathroom.  
  
Yugi: -finishes the last bounce- Yami, what are you doing in here?  
  
Yami: Getting aspirin. Dear RA! We only have 5 tablets left!  
  
Yugi: Why do you need aspirin.  
  
Yami: -death glare- One, you were bouncing around in this bathroom, and 2, You, Me, Tristan, Téa, Mai, Isis, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik are going.  
  
Yugi: OO. GIVE ME TWO TABLETS OF ASPRIN!  
  
Yami: Tsk, Tsk, no need for you to take so big of a dose. -hands him the tablets.-  
  
Yugi: -Swallows pills down- Speak for yourself! You're taking three!  
  
Yami: Eh heh, major headache coming. Yugi: -______________________________-|||  
  
Back at the Kaiba Residence.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, So far, Yugi, and Yami are going.  
  
Mokuba: Nobody else called? (about to cry)  
  
Kaiba: They might not have picked the mail yet.  
  
Mokuba: O YEAH! ^____________________________^ (becomes happy again)  
  
Kaiba: (eats about another 5 aspirins)  
  
Meanwhile, Isis picks up the mail because her brother and his yami are watching TV.  
  
Marik: LOOKIE!! It's ELMO!  
  
Malik: And biggie birdie!  
  
Isis: Oh good Ra. Looks at Mokuba's letter-Takes out bell- DINNER TIME!  
  
Marik/Mailk: oh!! GOODY GOODY GUMDROPS!  
  
Malik/Marik: -Becomes civilized- Where's dinner?  
  
Isis: In about 3 hours.  
  
Malik: OO. 3 HOURS?  
  
Marik: How dare you disturb us during our show! FOOLISH MORTAL!  
  
Isis: (Stern Face)  
  
Marik: I take that back  
  
Isis: You'd BETTER! Anyway, Mokuba sent us a invitation.  
  
Malik: To what?  
  
Isis: To his birthday party.  
  
Marik: YAY!  
  
Isis: I guess we're going. BUT, I will personally send you home, if you try any foolish business!  
  
Malik/Marik: Yes Ma'am!  
  
Isis: To ensure that, give me your rod now!  
  
Marik: BU-  
  
Isis:-death glare-  
  
Marik: uhh.ok  
  
Isis: That's better. Now you two can go back to watching Barney-  
  
Malik: SESEME STREET!  
  
Malik: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW! It's like the best show there is.  
  
Isis: oh good ra. Couldn't you guys watch something else?  
  
Marik: Like barney?  
  
Isis: Anything but sesmee street.  
  
Marik: But barney's for older kids!  
  
Isis: uh.HOW OLD ARE YOU!  
  
Marik: 4999?  
  
Isis: YeS! Foolish immortal. -shakes head- Marik: HEY!  
  
Isis: Go back to your show! I've gotta call Mokuba!  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Isis: Hi, um.is Mokuba there?  
  
Voice: he's here alright, with a candy bar in his hand and going hyperactive.  
  
Isis: I see.can you get him on the phone?  
  
Voice: Sure.  
  
Isis: Thanks.  
  
Mokuba: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Isis: OO. My ears.  
  
Mokuba. ^^ sorry. Can you guys go? can you guys go?  
  
Isis: Yep! :)  
  
Mokuba: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Seeeeeeeetoooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Isis: -__-||| My poor ears.  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Isis: You have a hyperactive brother, just like mine.  
  
Seto: eh heh.(HOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRAYYYYYYY!) MOKUBA! (wince)  
  
Isis: Eh heh. Well like Marik and Malik are going to, but don't worry about monkey business, I've taken Malik's rod from him.  
  
Seto: Good. (watches Mokuba jump up and down) I think I need an aspirin.  
  
Isis: Uhhh.(looks at her brother bouncing up and down on the couch.) I think I need one too.  
  
Seto: well anyways, see you.  
  
Isis: Allright.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mai's house, Tristen, Joey, Serenity, Téa, Ryou, and Bakura are disscussing about the invitation.  
  
Bakura: I can't believe you've convinced me to come.  
  
Ryou: I thought you came of your own will.  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou: Ok. (cries)  
  
Téa: Bakura! Don't say that! You know, you should be his friend!  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP!  
  
Téa: I thought you were my friend! Friends are just about everything!  
  
Serenity: Joey?  
  
Joey: hmm?  
  
Serenity: do you mind killing off Téa?  
  
Joey: Not at all. Are you sure they want me to do this?  
  
Looks at everyone. Everyone is nodding except for Téa who is shaking her head.  
  
Joey: Ok. Somebody tie her up, so I won't get scratched by her fingernails!  
  
Téa: You're not gonna really do this are you? I mean, we are-  
  
Bakura: -Stuffs a dirty sock in her mouth and tapes it with the entire roll of tape- Don't you dare say the F word!  
  
Tristan: Fu*k?  
  
Mai: YOU IDIOT! FRI***SHIP!  
  
Tristan: O..O  
  
Everyone except Téa takes an asprin.  
  
Mai: Ok Joey! Do Your thing!  
  
-CENSORED-  
  
Joey: We can tell her to shut up whenever we want, and she'll have to shut up. Otherwise.(evil grin) We can beat the shit outta her!  
  
Everyone: HOORAY!  
  
Téa: *Locked up somewhere in the closet*!  
  
Mai: Didn't you say she scratches?  
  
Joey: Yep!  
  
Serenity: HOOORAY!  
  
Téa: Huh?  
  
Mai: (sweetly) boys?  
  
Joey, Bakura, Tristen, Ryou: yess?  
  
Mai: do you mind doing my job for me? *wink* I don't wanna get my nails broken!  
  
Joey, Bakura, Tristen, Ryou: Sure ^______________________________^  
  
-each have boxing gloves on-  
  
Téa: SHITT!!  
  
-They start beating her up-  
  
Bakura: Be thankful.  
  
Téa: OO  
  
Bakura: Don't give me that look. If it weren't for Joey you'd be in the shadow realm!  
  
Téa: :'( starts crying)  
  
All the boys: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Meanwhile: Serenity is on the phone with Kaiba:  
  
Serenity: Yes, all of us are going.  
  
Seto: (Hears evil laugh made by the boys) Uhh.what was that?  
  
Serenity: hold on, I'm gonna go get aspirin and check up on the boys.  
  
Seto: oO. (hears a LOT of sounds of crying, and beating sounds.)  
  
Serenity: Rrrright..  
  
Seto: Um.is everything allright there?  
  
Serenity: Yep.the boys have it all under control. ^_____________________^  
  
Seto: ehh? I still don't get it.  
  
Serenity: Let's just say Téa and her speeches. ^_____________________________^  
  
Seto: NOT THOSE! Soo.what are the boys doing to her?  
  
Serenity: Bbeating the crap out of her, o yeah, We can also order her around and beat her up when ever we want, that was Joey's idea.  
  
Seto: I like Joeys idea. I'll stop calling him mutt. I'll just call him Joey.  
  
Serenity: Ic.anyways.we girls have decided to go beat her up too.grin..  
  
Seto: oO..um.have fun! -_____-|||  
  
Serenity: Ok.  
  
Seto: I never knew girls could be so violent.  
  
-hangs up on phone-  
  
Mokuba: can they go?  
  
Seto: Yep ^_______________________________^!!!  
  
Mokuba: Seto?  
  
Seto: Yeah? A^_______________________________^  
  
Mokuba: Why are you smiling? You haven't smiled for years.  
  
Seto: They're bashing Téa!  
  
Mokuba: (Sugar high) YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
(Seto and Mokuba does a little victory dance.)  
  
End chapter 1. 


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

ConzIe: heyyy!  
  
Joey: Oh no, what kind of torture will she pain us with!  
  
Conzie: Not much, most of the torture goes To Téa and Tristan!  
  
Everyone but Téa/Tristan: Yayyyyyyyy ^___________________________________^  
  
Téa/Tristen: C-C-C-ouldn't we just talk about this?  
  
Conzie: Nope! And I'm making you and Tristen a pair! ^_____________________________^  
  
Téa/Tristan: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Téa/Tristan: ^^  
  
Conzie: On with the story!  
  
Narrator: Anyways.on Friday, 8:59 am with 5 seconds to go, Mokuba was outside, waiting for them to arrive.  
  
Mokuba: where are they!!! They didn't forget did they big brother?  
  
Seto: They're just late that's all.  
  
Another second passed and they all arrive all tangled up and very grumpy.  
  
Bakura: JOEY! You crashed into like 50 lamp posts!  
  
Joey: Dude! Chill Out ok!? I just got my license, that's all.  
  
Everyone on the car: OO  
  
Mai: I knew we should have let Yami drive.  
  
Marik: Ha, fat chance, he'll need to get a license first, besides, they'd think he's like 13, because he's so short.  
  
Yami: (Pissed off) SHORT? SHORT SHORT? WHO SAYS I CAN'T DRIVE A CAR CUZ I'M SHORT? I'M 5000 YEARS OLD AND.(blah blah blah)-breaks down and starts crying.-  
  
Serenity: We Get the Picture, ok Yami? I'm sure Marik doesn't mean that. Right Marik?  
  
Marik: N-  
  
Isis: -Death Glare-  
  
Marik: NNnn-I mean Right!  
  
Serenity: See? There, There. (Hands him a tissue)  
  
Yami: (blows nose) I think I'll go to my soul room for a while. Can you explain that you Mokuba and Kaiba?  
  
Isis: I'll take care of that.  
  
Yami: Thank you.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto gets out a bottle of aspirin and eat about another 5 tablets.  
  
Mokuba: Hhhhhheyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Bounces around, eating a chocolate bar, hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeyyyyyy!! WWWWaaaaaaaasssssssssupp!?  
  
Everyone but Mokuba and Yugi: OO, Kaiba!!!!  
  
Seto: what?  
  
Everyone but Mokuba and Yugi: ASPIRIN!!  
  
Seto: (_ _|||)  
  
After Seto gives out the entire bottle of aspirin, the scene turns to Yami's soul room.  
  
Yami: Ouch, OUCH OWWIIIIIIIE!!! Can't he stop bouncing around? I'm outta here!  
  
Seto: Where Yami?  
  
Isis: He well, Marik called him-  
  
Yami: Here! Ouch!  
  
Ryou: Where did you come from?  
  
Yami: He bounces around too much, Gahhh*  
  
Seto: Errr.well, everyone, follow me to your rooms.  
  
Téa: Girl with Girl Right?  
  
Seto: Actually, I don't care.  
  
Conzie: (appears of nowhere) Seto?  
  
Seto: OO Huh?  
  
Conzie: Would you mind if I put Téa and Tristan in the same room?  
  
Seto: ^^ (evil grin) nope!  
  
Tristan/Téa: You can't make us!  
  
Conzie: -.O ohh?  
  
Téa/Tristan: Yep!  
  
Conzie: *claps* Never fool with the authoress! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*  
  
Malik: Those two are a match made in heaven.  
  
Everyone: *Nods Head*  
  
Seto: Well, I guess you guys and girls better get your room ready. Main hall at 10. There's a map in the room if you don't know where.  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Mai: Hey Kaiba, is there a room big enough for 3 girls to sleep in?  
  
Seto: (_ _) Yeah.that one over there.  
  
Isis: Thank You!!  
  
Seto: -_- Whatever.  
  
Malik: Darn!  
  
Yugi: OO.I don't know Malik, he's changed too much.  
  
Marik: eh heh.my aiobu has changed a lot over the weeks.  
  
Ryou: We can tell.  
  
Yami: I'm rooming with uhh.Yugi!  
  
Bakura: No way am I rooming with that demented Yami over there (points at Marik) or is other side. Ryou, you're rooming with me.  
  
Ryou: (whimpers) O-ok.  
  
Marik: I'm rooming with Malik.  
  
Malik: (eating some sugar cookie that popped out of nowhere) KAYY! ^____________________^!  
  
Joey: What about me?  
  
Yami: Uh.you can.umm.room with us. (trying to sound polite)  
  
Joey: Thanks Yam! You're the best friend I ever had!  
  
Yami: Uh.Could you not call me Yam?  
  
Joey: Uh ok, Yami!  
  
Meanwhile, in téa and Tristan's room, they were fighting. I mean really fighting. And they didn't know that they were supposed to meet at 10 in the hall. So, when it was 10, everyone was in the great hall waiting.  
  
Seto: Ra damn it! Where are those two?  
  
Mokuba: You didn't tell them!  
  
Seto: oops.  
  
Joey: Can't you Send this Alarm that will shut them up and give them the Message.  
  
Seto: Ok.  
  
-Types something up on computer-  
  
Seto: They should be coming down soon.  
  
Tristan: GET OUT OF MY WAY!  
  
Téa: Haven't you heard of ladies first?  
  
Tristan: YOUR NO LADY!  
  
Téa: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Marik: CUT IT OUT! OR I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! FOOLISH MORTALS!!  
  
Isis: (Whispers to Marik) Don't forget, I have your rod, but if they countine to fight, I just might let you banish them there.  
  
Marik: Ok! ^^  
  
Seto: Any ways.Follow me.  
  
Joey: Okk..  
  
Seto: Here is the game room, anybody got any ideas for games?  
  
Mai: I know, let's play Seven Minutes  
  
Girls ex. Téa: In heaven.  
  
Boys: WHAT?  
  
Mokuba: You guys are so dumb! Aiyoh.  
  
Serenity: At its most basic, Seven Minutes in Heaven is played by putting 2 people in a dark room or closet for 7 minutes. That's it.  
  
Tristan: oooooooooooo!  
  
Seto: How do we know which people to put in the dark room?  
  
Serenity: simple! Let's vote!  
  
Marik: (relieved) oh.nothing like spin the bottle right?  
  
Mai: Right!  
  
Mokuba: let's Play!  
  
Mai: (evily) I vote that we put Tristan, and Téa in the room! Anyone agree?  
  
Seto: Allright! Best one I've ever head!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! That's because we've only heard one!  
  
Seto: oh.right.!  
  
Mai: Those in favor, say I  
  
Everyone but Téa/Tristan: I!!!  
  
Téa/Tristan: Noooooooooo!  
  
Seto: There isn't a single closet in this room!  
  
Everyone but Téa/Tristan: Noooooooo  
  
Téa/Tristan: YAYyyyyyyy!  
  
Conzie: (Out of nowhere) Not to worry, (snaps fingers) There is a closet right there!  
  
Téa: (in thought) I don't have to kiss him, they wouldn't know!  
  
Conzie: Téa, actually, you do. Otherwise.(grin evily) mWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*  
  
Téa: you can read minds!  
  
Conzie: OF COURSE I CAN FOOLISH MORTAL!  
  
Téa: Ook.  
  
Conzie: (to rest of people ex. Tristen and Téa) have fun! (sweetly)  
  
Téa: You can't make us go in there!  
  
Tristan: Yeah!  
  
Conzie: You two love being stubborn. *snaps finger* That ought teach you!  
  
Téa: noooooooooooo!  
  
Conzie: Anyways.I'll just dissapear now.  
  
Everyone: uhhh.right.  
  
Anyways, now Téa and Tristen are stuck, in the world of heaven.  
  
Tristen: Bullshit.  
  
Téa: You.ASSHOLE!  
  
Tristen: Biatch!!  
  
-CENCORED-  
  
Seto: We didn't need to hear that.  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Seto: Aspirin anyone.  
  
Everyone: YESS! ASPIRIN!  
  
Seto: *Knocks on closet door.* We know you two aren't kissing, but if you doesn't, consequences will be taken.  
  
Tristen/Téa: OO.  
  
Seto: Oops! There goes the time. Let's see.my dear friends.tell them the consequences.  
  
Serenity: Téa! YOU CAN NEVER EVER SAY A FRIENDSHIP SPEECH AGAIN!  
  
Joey: Tristan! YOU HAVE TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD BALD!  
  
Tristan: nOooooooooo! MY HAIR!  
  
Téa: BUT FRIENDS ARE EVERYHI-  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!  
  
Téa: (cries)  
  
Everyone: She's Crying! YAYyy!!!!  
  
Everyone ex. Tristan and Tea: (does a little dance)  
  
Conzie: Please R+R! I need hints about coupling! Sorry if you are a Téa or Tristan Fan, I just really loath them. ^^.sorry! Tee hee. Well please do give review so I can know which couples to put in the story. ^^ 


	3. Swimming, and Food Fights

Conzie: ^^.I'm back!  
  
Joey: So soon? (whimpers)  
  
Conzie: (hug) not to worry.just more random Téa bashing. ^^  
  
Everyone but Téa: Yayyy!  
  
Conzie: I'm just updating constantly because I really wanna finish this story before I go to school. Only Ra knows what might happen there. Thank You to Those who Reviewed! I love you guys So much!!  
  
Joey: I vote that we put Yami and-  
  
Mai: Isis!  
  
Joey: That wasn't what I wasn't g-  
  
Mai: (elbows him) shut up!  
  
Yami and Isis: (bushing)  
  
Malik: I'm not gonna let my sis get near that psychotic 'thing' over there!  
  
Yami and Isis: Hey!  
  
Malik: It's true!  
  
Serenity: Just ignore him!  
  
Yami looks at Isis, shrugs and walks into the room.  
  
Mokuba: HAAAVE FUNN!!!  
  
Yami/Isis: -__________________________________________-|||  
  
The scene changes into the dark room.  
  
Yami: Uh.Isis?  
  
Isis: Yeah?  
  
Yami: Thanks for standing up for me.like at your brother.  
  
Isis: (blushing, in the dark) It was nothing.  
  
Yami: (Unsure of what to say)  
  
Words weren't needed at this time. They leaned closer and they both closed their eyes. A seconded later, their lips touched, and a few seconds afterward, they parted.  
  
Isis: Wow you were really something!  
  
Yami: (Turns Bright Red) Really?  
  
Isis: Yep! (^_______________________________________________^(-that would be what Isis is feeling.)  
  
Seto: bangs on closet door, ok.seven minutes are up!  
  
Isis and Yami walk out, very red indeed.  
  
Mokuba: This game is getting a little bit boring. Let's Kareoke! (not sure if that's spelt right)  
  
Everyone: All right!  
  
Téa: I know! Let's do We'll Be There Yugi!  
  
Conzie: (handing out mallets) Here are the mallets you ordered. for those of you who don't know we'll be there, it's a song sung by Yugi and Téa.  
  
Malik: We didn't or-  
  
Marik: I did! ^___________^  
  
Everyone walks in closer to Téa, with Yugi in the lead.  
  
Yugi: 1.2.3.  
  
-CENSORED-  
  
Téa: Yugi! How could you do this to me!  
  
Yugi: There is no way you are going to force me to sing that song! Get Tristan to do it!  
  
Everyone ex Téa/Tristan: Yeah!  
  
Téa: Oh, allright. Bring on the music!  
  
Conzie: (handing out ear plugs) You're going to need these.  
  
Seto: Oh.Right.  
  
Joey: Hurry! The song's starting up!  
  
Seto: Thanks for the reminder Mut-Joey!  
  
Joey: OO (in thought) he called me Joey!  
  
Meanwhile, Téa is singing horribly off tune, and Tristan.I don't wanna think about it.Seto and Mokuba runs off to the control room to try and to get that song to mute.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! Hurry!  
  
Seto: I am! I am!  
  
After 1 long minute, the song ends, before Seto could actually mute them.  
  
Téa: I sing so well don't I?  
  
Everyone ex Téa and Tristan: (rubs ears) NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Seto: Aspirin anyone?  
  
Everyone ex. Téa and Tristan: YEESSSSSSSSSSS!!  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother.lets go swimming!  
  
Seto: Uh.ok.but I don't think anyone brought there own.  
  
Mokuba: (about to cry)  
  
Seto: Not to worry, we'll go to the shopping mall!  
  
Mokuba: ^_____________________________________________________________^  
  
Seto: Ok, everyone! In the limo!  
  
Mai: where are we going?  
  
Seto: To shop for swimming suits.  
  
Girls ex Téa: yeayyy!!!  
  
Guys ex. Tristan: OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo..  
  
And so they arrived at the shop, Isis and Mai picked out two very cute bikinis while Serenity chose a tank tini. (don't know how to spell that.) The guys, well, lets just say, Malik and Marik got ones that said 'CROSS ME, AND YOU DIE!' Bakura got one that had pictures of the 7 items. Yugi, Ryou, and Yami got ones that that were checkered, and Joey got ones with food on them. As for Téa and Tristan I made them get one's that said I LOVE TRISTAN and I LOVE TéA. And so they went home to splash in water.  
  
Mokuba: CANNON BALL!  
  
Seto: Arrgh! I'm wet! I hate being wet!  
  
Serenity sneaked up behind Seto and dunked his head in it.  
  
Seto: Ahh!!!! Who did that!?  
  
Serenity: Me! ^____^  
  
Seto: (Thinks for a moment) wheeeeeeeeee what fun! (very un seto like.I know.)  
  
After hours passed and everyone was like a raisin, they all went up to their rooms to change.  
  
They met downstairs for Dinner, which was tables and tables of food. It could suit 20 people that would never go hungry, but with Joey there, no problem. Halfway into the dinner.  
  
Seto: Can't you just bring on ALL of the food? I can't stand this formality!  
  
Maid 1: Sure Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Stupid formality!  
  
Meanwhile all the food was pilled up on the table. When Seto drank something sugary (thanks to Mokuba) he jumped up and said.  
  
Seto: FOOD FIGHT!! (throws a plate full of food at Joey) GOTTCHA!!!  
  
Joey: HEY! (throws a bowl of soup, attempting to throw at Seto, unfortunately, it lands of Mai.)  
  
Mai: JOEY! YOU KNOW THIS OUTFIT IS EXPENSIVE!  
  
Joey: Oops!  
  
Seto: Get Dirty! We'll just dry clean the clothes later on! ^__________________________^  
  
Serenity: ALL RIGHT! (throws a glass of juice on marik)  
  
Marik: HEY! THAT WAS MY FOOD!  
  
Serenity: GOTTCHA!  
  
After the food fight was over, everyone insisted on taking showers.  
  
Mai: I'm taking a shower first!  
  
Isis: HEY!  
  
Seto: uhh.girls?  
  
Mai and Isis: WHAT! (death glare)  
  
Seto: Eh heheh.In the manision, there are like 15 bathrooms with tubs and everything?  
  
Isis: Really?  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Mai: ok..TO THE TUB!  
  
Everyone: _______________ ____________________ ||| Aspirin.  
  
And so, by the time everyone was done, it was like 9 o' clock. Yes.they had a food fight for like 3 hours. Just Imagine.ALL THAT FOOD!  
  
Mokuba: I'm getting (yawns) really tired.(bigger yawn) *falls asleep right there*  
  
Seto: It happens.uh.why don't you all get to bed and uh.yeah.sleep?  
  
Everyone:.I guess.  
  
Conzie: What will happen during the night?  
  
Téa: No more torture! Pweese! (puppy eyes)  
  
Conzie: Sorry! Puppy Eyes don't work with you!..tee hee  
  
Seto: *takes out mallet* Let's get her.  
  
(Everyone get in a big cloud dust fight. When's it's over, Téa and Tristan are all battered up)  
  
Conzie: Good Job Everyone! (Gives Big Bear Hug) Stay tuned for the next ChappeE! Remember R+R! 


	4. At Night

Mokuba's Birthday Party-Chapter 4  
  
Conzie: Heelooo! I'm Back!  
  
Tristan: Nooooooooooo!  
  
Conzie: MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA** Yes, I am back to torture Téa and Tristan.  
  
Seto: And I'll just say that she wants to thank those who reviewed her story.  
  
Conzie: HEY!  
  
Seto: Can we go on with the story? Pweeze?  
  
Conzie: (huggles) Ok.^^  
  
So they all went up to their bedrooms to sleep away the night.  
  
When Serenity came to the girls room, she found Mai and Isis all sprawled out on the beds. (Pigs I know) She sighed was went out of the room in search of another bedroom. She came across Kaiba's Room.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Seto: Come in. (Typing away at computer)  
  
Serenity: Uh.hi.  
  
Seto: (looks to see who it is and blushes) uh.is everything ok?  
  
Serenity: Consider Mai and Isis threw me out the room.  
  
Seto: Oh really.well you can room with me.if you like.(turns bright red)  
  
Serenity now noticed how big his room seemed. Huge curtains, and books and just about everything!  
  
Seto: I think you just noticed how big this room is. It's so lonely, just Mokuba and Me.  
  
Serenity: I never thought of it that way.do you mind if I pick out a book from this pile?  
  
Seto: Nope.I rarely have time to read them.most of them were my mothers, she passed away in a freak accident.  
  
Serenity: I'm sorry to hear that.(picks out a book)  
  
Seto: so now, the only family I got is Mokuba.  
  
Serenity: That's really sad, but why must you build so big of a house?  
  
Seto: Mokuba insisted on it, he was saying something about the company.  
  
Serenity: Oh I see, (taking a place next to him)  
  
They gazed at each other and they leaned forward and when their lips were a cm apart.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Seto: (blushing) Uh.um..come in!  
  
Mai: Uh.have you seen.oh.I see.never mind.(casting an evil grin at the both of them.)  
  
Serenity: (really red) Uh.Seto? I'll be right back.(walks out to the hallway with Mai)  
  
Mai: I'm sooo sorry!  
  
Serenity: About what?  
  
Mai: Don't play dumb with me.I know what you guys were going to do!  
  
Serenity: OO.you thought wrong! That's all! Um.What's the matter?  
  
Mai: Isis just kicked me out the room, she's rooming with Yami.  
  
Serenity: Why don't you room with (slyly) My brother?  
  
Mai: Joey? ( OO ) turns red. Isn't he rooming with.Yugi.now?  
  
Serenity: What other choice do you have? (evil grin)  
  
Mai: Good Point.  
  
Serenity: Good Luck! (wink)  
  
Mai: Uhh..yeahh.  
  
Serenity: So I told her to room with my brother.  
  
Seto: Good one there.  
  
So.before they fell asleep in each others arms, they had the time of their life, laughing their heads off.  
  
Meanwhile, Mai timidly walked into Yugi and Joey's bedroom.  
  
Mai: Uh.hi!  
  
Yugi: I'll get out.um.Mai you can take my place. (Knowing what has going to happen.for some unknown reason)  
  
Joey: Yug.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry about me.I'll be fine.  
  
Mai: Thanks Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi decides to room with Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Yugi: Ryou??  
  
Bakura: I'm not Ryou.Why in the name of Ra are you here?  
  
Yugi: Hmm.I'm leaving Joey and Mai our room, Yami went to room with Isis, and I don't know about serenity.  
  
Ryou: (sleepily) Just let him room with us.I'm (yawn) tired.  
  
Bakura: Fine!  
  
As for Marik and Malik, they we're being two perfect angels (YEAH RIGHT) sleeping.  
  
Marik: (mumbles) for i.shall rule the world.  
  
Malik: (mumbles and finishes sentence) of elmo.  
  
Marik/Malik: (snore)  
  
Meanwhile, in Téa and Tristan's room.  
  
Téa: Haven't you heard of Ladies First?  
  
Tristan: SO WHAT?  
  
Téa: I get to choose first! And I CHOOSE THE BED!  
  
Tristan: LIKE I SAID! YOU'RE NO LADY!  
  
Both get into a loud dust fight.  
  
Conzie: (walking out in PJs and Snuffles( uh.stuffed dog) Would you guys shut up!? Authoresses have to take breaks too! (yawn) You guys are like waking the dead.  
  
Téa: He's not giving me the bed!  
  
Tristan: Why should I?  
  
They get into another loud dust fight.  
  
Conzie: Good Ra. (snaps fingers) shhh! Don't tell them.^^(takes out mallet and hits them over the head)  
  
Téa: Oww! That hurt!  
  
Conzie: GOOD! (hits her about a thousand more times with mallet) DEATH TO TéA AND HER SPEECHES!!!  
  
Tristan: Where'd the bed go?  
  
Conzie: Um.blame it on Téa.  
  
Téa: What did I do?  
  
Tristan and Téa get into a big cloud dust fight.  
  
Conzie: Please excuse them.I'll just bash them later on. (walks out the door, takes out a key and locks them in) Good Night!  
  
** The night passes and soon Mokuba wakes up and bounces into Seto's room.  
  
Mokuba: (Bouncing on bed) BIGG BROTHER! RISE AND SHINE!!!  
  
Serenity: (OO) ooff. Mokuba (ouch) get of me!!  
  
Mokuba: Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Eh heh.(pokes Seto) Seto.Mokuba wants to speak to you.  
  
Seto: (very sleepy) huh?? MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry big brother.  
  
Seto: I'm really sorry about this serenity.  
  
Mokuba: Biggie Brother.!  
  
Seto: Yeah?  
  
Mokuba: My friend invited me to sleepover at their house.can I go??  
  
Seto: But Mokuba! We have-  
  
Mokuba: (big puppy eyes) PWEESE!?  
  
Serenity: Just let him go.it's his birthday after all.  
  
Seto: Uh.go ahead then.we'll manage.  
  
Mokuba: ^_________________________________________^ THANK YOU!! (huggs seto and serenity)  
  
Serenity: uh.I'll get the coffee started.. ^^.  
  
Seto: I'll uh.wake the rest up.  
  
Serenity: Ok!  
  
Serenity gets changed and runs downstairs to look for the kitchen.  
  
Seto: (randomly opens a door) WAKE UP!!!  
  
Marik: Barney rocks the - HUH!?  
  
Seto: oO I didn't hear that.uh.wake your friend up and uh.go to the kitchen.  
  
Marik: eh heh.ok.I hope you didn't.  
  
Seto: (Opens Ryou/Bakura/Yugi's door) WAKE uPP!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Seto: Yugi! What are you doing in here!?  
  
Yugi: You'll find out.later.  
  
Seto: okk.  
  
Bakura/Ryou: Yugi!  
  
Seto: Uh..hI! like up.get dressed and uh.go to the kitchen for uh.coffee.  
  
Yugi: Sure! ^^COFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Bakura/Ryou: Dear Ra.  
  
Seto: (Opens next door) That was weird. WAKKE UP!!  
  
Mai: OO! What happened!?  
  
Joey: (SNORE) hamburgers, French fries (SNORE), slushies.(gets elbowed by Mai) HUH?  
  
Seto: Good morning mutt uh.I mean Joey. Old Habbits die hard.  
  
Mai: Hi.why'd you wake us up?  
  
Seto: Uhh.breakfast? In the kitchen.coffeeish?  
  
Joey: Ok.  
  
Seto opens the next door.finding Isis and Yami in the same room.  
  
Seto: oO.uh..WAKE UP!?  
  
Isis/Yami: AHHHHH! (turns red)..oh it's you kaiba.  
  
Seto: breakfast is in the kitchen.(walks off to the kitchen)  
  
Serenity: How'd it go? (cooking waffles and pancakes of such)  
  
Seto: Weird.(takes out bottle of aspirin and eats like 5 tablets..)  
  
*************  
  
Conzie: What will happen at breakfast? What about Tea and Tristan? Did they sleep at all?  
  
Yami: And please do Read and Review!! ^__________^  
  
Conzie: How come you guys keep getting rid of my lines?  
  
Seto: Next chappee! HURRY!!  
  
Conzie: Fine Fine! I'm gonna give out gifts on chappee 5 or 6.send gifts by review.I'll do what I can! ^________________________________^!  
  
Seto/Yami: Good Bye for Now!  
  
Conzie: Hey!  
  
Seto/Yami: Sorry! Too Anxious to see what we can do to Tea and Tristan!  
  
Conzie: (huggles) Ok! Toodles! 


	5. Breakfast and Surprise Party Plans

Mokuba's Birthday Party  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Conzie: I'm back! With a load of gifts from my friends wanted to give to the cast of Yugioh!  
  
Yugioh Cast: Yayyyyyyyy!  
  
Conzie: To Joey! My friend is going to give him Jack in the Box!  
  
Joey: fast food!!! ^^  
  
Conzie: NO! It's the Toy!  
  
Joey: OO.darn.  
  
Conzie: To Seto, My friend wants you to have an unlimited supply of aspirin.she thinks you might need it.  
  
Seto: Just what I needed. ^^ I was running low!  
  
Conzie: Rrright.To Serenity, she gives you an unlimited supply of fashionable clothes!  
  
Serenity: YAYyy!  
  
Conzie: Mai! You get an unlimited supply of makeup!  
  
Mai: Hoooooraay!  
  
Yami: the makeup's not gonna last long.  
  
Mai: SHUT UP! (Whacks him on the head)  
  
Yami: X_X OWWW.  
  
Conzie: To Isis! (Please don't ask.my friend wanted to give this to her) A sniper rifle!  
  
Isis: Huh?  
  
Conzie: To use on your brother and his Yami. ^_________________^  
  
Isis: YAYyyyyy! Tee hee* (adds it to collection of torture items)  
  
Everyone sees pile: oO.  
  
Conzie: -_______- anyway.Bakura? You get bombs!  
  
Bakura: (evil grin)  
  
Conzie: NO BOMB THROWING IN THE STORY! Not till later.  
  
Bakura: Awww..  
  
Conzie: Ryou! I like this one!  
  
Ryou: What is it? What is it?  
  
Conzie: Lessons on how to talk back to your Yami!  
  
Ryou: ^_________________________________________________^  
  
Bakura: Oh.shit..  
  
Conzie: ^^ now.Yami! You get to become pharaoh again in Egypt!  
  
Yami: YIPPEE! (Jumps around)  
  
Yugi: That's basically sugar for him.this is gonna take years.  
  
Conzie: oO.right.anyway.Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (perks up) WhadidI get?  
  
Conzie: A life time supply of sugary foods!  
  
Yugi: (eats some chocolate) WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Everyone: (Aiyoh)  
  
Conzie: Uhhh.to Marik and Malik, she gives the entire set of Bareny and sesmee st. and You get to meet the COOKIE MONSTER!  
  
Marik: I love you!  
  
Malik: You love me!  
  
Conzie: (WHACK!!) uh.this is NOT the time.  
  
Marik: ^______________^sorry!  
  
Yugi: COOKIE!!!!  
  
Conzie: +___________________+ Hey Seto is mokuba there?  
  
Seto: Uhh..yep!  
  
Mokuba: I thought this was MY birthday! Why are they getting gifts?  
  
Conzie: uhh.we haven't started the story yet.cast party! Tee hee.  
  
Mokuba: So I'll get more gifts then anyways in the end?  
  
Conzie: Yepperz! Anyways.You get...A life time supply of SUGAR!  
  
Cast: (slaps forehead) Oh dear Ra.  
  
Tristan: What about me?  
  
Téa: And Me? Conzie: Oops! I think my friend forgot about you! ^___________^  
  
Tristan/Téa: HEY!  
  
Conzie: Mean while, Everyone cept Tristan and Téa get Torture items! To use on Téa and Tristan!  
  
Cast ex T/T: Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Conzie: Anyways.I'll just go now! (snaps fingers) everything goes back to normal. ^^ Long Chappee today.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the dinning table, where they had the food fight yesterday, that is, except for Téa, and Tristan. (innocent here)  
  
Joey: Where's Mokuba, Téa, and Tristan? (covering a huge yawn)  
  
Serenity: Mokuba's at his friends house for a sleepover!  
  
Mai: WHAT?  
  
Ryou: So what are we going to do in the meantime?  
  
Conzie: (Out of nowhere) Games! (Disappears)  
  
Ryou: -________________________-  
  
Yugi: What about Téa and Tristan.?  
  
Seto: Uhhh.I don't think I woke them up.  
  
Marik: IF they even slept.  
  
Bakura: I don't think they had a blink of sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Upstairs.  
  
Tristan: This is ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Téa: I didn't make the authoress take away the bed!  
  
Tristan: Whatever, basically you didn't let me sleep at all.  
  
Conzie: (Out of Nowhere) I wonder Why.OO That didn't sound right.(disappears)  
  
Seto: (Knocks on door) GET UP! BREAKFAST YOU TWO MUTTS! (underbreath) a poodle and a bulldog. Gah*.  
  
Téa: Aww..SHIT! It's morning!  
  
Seto: (Outside) (_ _)  
  
After they got dressed, they tried to open the door, which is locked by the way.(evil grin)  
  
Tristan: SHIT WHY CAN'T THIS FU*KING DOOR OPEN!??  
  
Téa: Because you're supposed to bore the door with friendship talk! (raves on and on about friendship)  
  
Conzie: (earplugs) *takes out a mallet and whacks Téa a 10000 times* SHUT UP! (dissapears)  
  
Téa: x_X  
  
Tristan: It's got me mad now.(starts charging at the door)  
  
Téa: '_'?  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Conzie: YOU MORON! HOW DARE YOU RUIN SETO'S DOOR! SSSSSSSEEEEEEETTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Seto: (runs back) what happened?? What Happened? (Looks) HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Conzie: (meanwhile appears in the kitchen) Anyone wanna bash Téa and Tristan?  
  
Everyone: YESSSS!!  
  
Conzie: (Snaps Fingers) -everyone is transported to the broken door-  
  
Seto: HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT DOOR! YOU KNOW IT COSTS MONEY TO MAKE DOORS!  
  
Conzie: (takes out mallets again; Hands them to the cast)  
  
Everyone: *Grin*  
  
Conzie: On the count of three.1.2.  
  
Yugi: 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conzie: HEY!  
  
Everyone starts attacking Téa and Tristan. (HUGE CLOUD DUST FIGHT)  
  
Malik: DEATH TO TRISTAN!!!!  
  
Isis: DEATH TO THE SPEECHES!  
  
Everyone: DEATH TO TéAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Téa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(gets chased by a mob of people.)  
  
After the dust cleared away, basically They were unconscious. (Does a little victory dance) ^________^  
  
Ryou: Why can't you just let us kill them?  
  
Conzie: Um.because then you guys would have anyone to torture.  
  
Ryou: Awww.SHIT!  
  
Everyone esp. Bakura: OO  
  
Conzie: oO.lessons must working for him just fine.  
  
Bakura: (sobbing) I'm so proud of you! (cries)  
  
Everyone: O..O  
  
Ryou: (turns bright red)  
  
Seto: But what am I going to do about my door?  
  
Conzie: (snaps fingers again) There! All fixed! Now go down to breakfast.the pancakes and waffles are ready!  
  
Serenity: I FORGOT ABOUT THE WAFFLES! SHIT!  
  
Everyone: -____________________-|||  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill of food, (WITHOUT FOOD FIGHTS) they had no clue on what to do.  
  
Yami: Uh why don't we uh.play.uh.Truth or Dare?  
  
Girls: Okkk.(evil grin).only if you boys are playing.  
  
Boys: Okk!! ^_____________________________^(BIG SMILE!  
  
Serenity: I'll go first.Mai, Truth or Dare?  
  
Mai: Uhhh.hmmm..  
  
Conzie: (faking Mai's voice; currently invisible) Dare!  
  
Serenity: (evil grin) I dare you to kiss my brother!  
  
Mai: What? (Turns Bright Red)  
  
Joey: (bright red) Sis!  
  
Serenity: La de da de da! (Wink)  
  
Mai: (Turns really red)  
  
Joey: (in heaven, glazed look on his face)  
  
Mai: (Takes out her mallet and whacks Joey)  
  
Joey: owwie!  
  
Mai: Anyways.uhh.Bakura! Truth or Dare!  
  
Bakura: Dare!  
  
Mai: I dare you to try a bit of Yugi's cooking!  
  
Yugi: (runs off to the kitchen)  
  
Conzie: (PAUSE) Sorry to interrupt, but if you don't know about Yugi's cooking, I suggest you to read The Yugioh Get away, I am sorta referring to that. If you don't feel like reading it, lets just say.it's really really bad.(PLAY)  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (Comes back with a plate of mush)  
  
Bakura: (takes a small bite, turns green and runs to the bathroom.) EWWW! I'm GONNA PUKE!  
  
Everyone: OO.  
  
In busts Téa and Tristan, slightly bruised but looking fine. (Maybe a little torture here.)  
  
Bakura: (Runs back) I've got it! Téa! Truth or Dare?  
  
Conzie: (Fakes Téa's Voice) Double Dare Please!  
  
Téa: OO  
  
Bakura: One, French kiss Tristan, And two, mallets up! *WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK* --CENSORED-  
  
Téa: x___________________x  
  
Seto: Now you gotta french kiss Tristan! ^^  
  
Téa: Aww Shit. (French kisses Tristan)  
  
Conzie: OOOHHH! (Snaps photos and gives duplicates to everyone)  
  
Téa: BLEAH! (Runs off to the bathroom)  
  
Tristan: EWWWWWWWW!!! (Runs to a different bathroom) EWWW!!!  
  
Conzie: (Locks them in the bathroom)  
  
Everyone: YAYYYY!!!  
  
Joey: Ok.what do we do now?  
  
Malik: Let's Plan Another Surprise Party for Mokuba!  
  
Yugi: When was Malik Nice?  
  
Isis: Must be those Barney shows.  
  
Yami: OO?  
  
Isis: He watched the Be Nice one I think.  
  
Everyone: OO  
  
Serenity: Actually it's a good idea!  
  
Everyone: Let's Do It!  
  
Marik: We need to plan first! Let's see.Games!  
  
Mai: Piñatas!  
  
Malik: Pin the Tail on the Donkey!  
  
Seto: (eats a bit of choclate) WATER BALLOON FIGHT!!  
  
Joey: ENOUGH GAMES! FOOD!  
  
Isis: One Last Game!  
  
Joey: What is it?  
  
Isis: WHACK TéA AND TRISTAN!  
  
Joey: WHOOOO HOOOOO!  
  
Yugi: FOOD!  
  
Bakura: SUGAR COOKIES!!!  
  
Marik: CAKE!!  
  
Serenity: FRUIT PUNCH!  
  
Ryou: PUDDING!  
  
Yami: CUPCAKES!  
  
Conzie: PARTY FAVORS!!!  
  
Seto: CONFETTI!  
  
And so the planning went on and on for like 15 minutes.  
  
Conzie: ENOUGH PLANNING! GET TO WORK! (snaps finger)   
  
Yugi: I'll Cook! ^____________________^  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami: When it comes to cooking deserts, he's the best.  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
Bakura: -__________________- oh..  
  
Seto/Joey/Serenity/Mai: WATER BALLONS!  
  
Marik: I'll help Yugi!  
  
Malik: Ryou and Bakura are going to help me Stuff the piñata!  
  
Isis: CONFETTI!  
  
And so they all started to fool around.again.  
  
Conzie: And They leave me the hard job. To tie up Téa and Tristan. *sigh* (snaps fingers, clap snap snap clap) That should do it. (Scene turns to bathroom) Tristan and Téa are tied up in chairs. Unable to scream or move.  
  
And so everyone was so busy that it was 3 before they knew it.  
  
Joey: (all wet) Wow! That was Fun!  
  
Seto/Serenity/Mai: (EACH Pop down an entire bottle of aspirin)  
  
Yugi: (Cooks so fast that the entire refrigerator is stuffed full of deserts) Hey everyone! Taste a bit of it please! (Shows a dozen cupcakes)  
  
Yami: Ok! ^_______________^ (eats) Yum Yum.Yugi.you didn't put in 3 bags of sugar did you?  
  
Yugi: YEPPP! Mokuba likes sugary stuff!  
  
Everyone: Yum Yum.(freezes) OO  
  
Yami: WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Bounces around*  
  
Everyone: Looks at each other.OO.WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conzie: I'm not touching it.OO  
  
Yugi: (Puppy eyes..) PWEESE!?  
  
Conzie: (grumbling) Stupid puppy eyes looks.(picks a cupcake and wolfs it down).no reaction.that's good.(5 seconds later) WEEHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SO MUCHA FUNN!!  
  
Yugi: Ahhhh! The authoress has gone insane!!!!  
  
Seto: And Everyone DO have a good day.  
  
Yami: Please Read and Review!!  
  
Marik: See you next timmie!  
  
Conzie: (calms down) Please Read and Review!  
  
Seto: I said that already!  
  
Conzie: HEY!  
  
Marik: umm.next chappee coming.mabee later.  
  
Conzie: I gotta cursed dentist appointment to go to. RA DAMNIT! THAT Beep beep beep thing of a beep. Why I outta---  
  
Yami: Sorry!  
  
Conzie: (calms down again)Damn this was a long chapee.present giving.I need more ideas now.R+R.Do NOT CONTINUE IF YOU LIKE TéA/TRISTAN!! (Oh wait.there are no such fans!) Have a good day! (Huggles Yami/Marik/Seto/Yugi) 


	6. Midnight Bashings

Mokuba's Birthday-Chapter 6/  
  
Conzie: heyyyyyy! I'm back! Horrid dentist. Gahhh* I can't eat anything properly anymore. Stupid braces. But that's not gonna stop me from writing and Torturing Téa~! ^^  
  
TéA: SHE'S HIGH ON SUGAR!! SOMEBODY HELLLLP!!!  
  
Conzie: How dare you say such things! I am perfectly fine, thank you.  
  
Téa: Noooo!!  
  
Conzie: As I was saying, More Téa bashing. Answering my question in the review. I do not have a crush on Seto. I am Seto. Or, at least my friends call me that because of my attitude. ^___^ (runs off to kill Joan/friend)  
  
Yugioh Cast: -_____________________________________________________-  
  
****************************************  
  
Anyways, starting where we left off yesterday.  
  
Joey: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE! ME LIKE SUGAR!! ME LIKE PARTIES!  
  
Marik/Malik: WHEEEEEEE CAN SEEEE COOKIE MONSTEE!!  
  
Conzie: Fools! (Takes a bucket of water and dumps it on the cast of Yugioh)  
  
Cast: WHHEEEE-huh? OO.COLD!!!  
  
Conzie: Good bye to sugar!  
  
Cast: -______________- (Aspirin is taken by everyone)  
  
Conzie: Eh heh.  
  
Yami: Let the decoration Begin!  
  
Seto: Okieee!  
  
And for 5 hours they decorated. And it was 8 o' clock.sooner then they thought.  
  
Joey: FINALLY! We're done!  
  
Ryou: (looks at watch) HOLY CRAP!!  
  
Cast: oO  
  
Ryou: It's 8!!  
  
Cast: (_________________ _________________________|||)  
  
Ryou: WHAT? I'm STARVING!  
  
Cast: Good Point.  
  
Ryou: Who's cooking?  
  
Mai: No One.  
  
Ryou: (whinning) but I'm hungry!  
  
Malik: Pizzaaaaa!!!  
  
Everyone: ^_____^ PIZZZZAA!!!  
  
And so they called the pizza parlor.  
  
Pizza dude: And There you have it. 10 Pepperonis. 5 sausage, 2 vegetarian, 6 cheese.BLAH BLAH BLAH.and 8 Hawaiian. (gasp for breath)  
  
Seto: That's Good! How much?  
  
Pizza dude: $450.  
  
Seto: So cheap! (hands over 500 bucks) Keep the change.  
  
Pizza dude: OO. Are you guys gonna finish it all?  
  
Bakura: ^________^ Uh Huh! Yep yep!  
  
Yugi: Would you like a cupcake?  
  
Pizza dude: (Sees everyone shaking their head) Uh.no thank you.  
  
Yugi: (gives puppy eye look) PWEEESE?  
  
Pizza dude: (sighs) fine.(eat a cupcake) oO this isn't bad!  
  
Cast: Uh-oh.  
  
Pizza dude: Uh-oh what-WEHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs around in circles)  
  
Cast: (_ _)  
  
Seto: CHOW DOWN!  
  
However, they didn't finish, so they had to throw out a slice of pizza.  
  
Joey: What a shame. I'd eat it, but I'm too full.  
  
Everyone: (stuffed) OO (yawn)  
  
Mai: I'm tired. I need to get my beauty sleep.  
  
Serenity: BED EVERYONE! That include you too Joey.  
  
And so they all went to the bedrooms. SAME bedrooms.  
  
Seto: I can't sleep  
  
Serenity: I can't sleep.  
  
Seto: OO.I thought you were .sleeping..  
  
Serenity: How can I sleep if I can't sleep?  
  
Seto: Good Point.  
  
Serenity: hmmm.sleepless night.  
  
Seto: Lets go bonk Téa and Tristan.  
  
Serenity: Good Idea!!  
  
They both walked down the stairs and little did they know who they would meet! Yami and Isis, and Mai and Joey.  
  
All: What are you guys doing down here?  
  
All reply: Well, we couldn't sleep!  
  
Joey: cupcakes anyone?  
  
All nod head: OKKK! First.hammers ready.walks into the bathroom, where Téa and Tristan were sleeping (eats cupcakes).  
  
Seto: GOOOD MORNING! (whack)  
  
Isis: (bouncing around) NEXT ROUND OF.HIT TéA AND TRISTAN!!!  
  
Yami: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Serenity: WAKEEEEEEEEE UPPPPP!!!  
  
Tristan: X____________________X  
  
Joey: (whack whack) FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Mai: OOPZIE! (whack)  
  
When they were done, they walked wearily to the living room, collapsed on couches and went to sleep. (couch beds) Seto/Serenity Joey/Mai and Isis/Yami  
  
And so night came and went. When dawn came, Malik was the first to wake up. Not wanting to wake up his Yami, he went downstairs to the living room, to watch Barney and friends. (-__-)  
  
Malik: (sits in front of TV.) YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!! I DIDN'T MISS IT!  
  
Seto/Serenity/Mai/Isis/Joey/Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAT THE HELL WAS THAT? (sees Malik and blushes) Uhhh.hi!  
  
Malik: OO? Hi.YEAHHHH! IT"S BARNEY!  
  
Everyone: Oh dear Ra.  
  
Seto: I'll start breakfast.  
  
Yami: You Cook?  
  
Seto: As if I was going to call a maid to do every little cooking.  
  
Yami: Good Point.  
  
Mai/Serenity/Isis: We'll set up for the party!  
  
Yami/Joey: We'll wake everyone up!  
  
Malik: I'll watch BARNEY! I love you, You love me  
  
Conzie: (takes out mallet) *BONK* This isn't the right time either.  
  
Malik: Ohh.Ok! (continues watching Barney)  
  
**********************************  
  
Conzie: Sorry about the short chappee. I don't haven't any other ideas about how to continue this chapter. And so, Mokuba will be coming home shortly, and will be joining us soon.  
  
Mokuba: (sugar high) WHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHEEEEE  
  
Seto: Uhh.ok...who gave him sugar?  
  
Marik: (Points at bag)  
  
Seto: Uhhhh..-____________-  
  
Conzie: ANYWAYS..R+R, and send gifties and (if possible) ideas! ^________^ THANK YOU!! 


	7. Surprise, and a special guest

Conzie: To my readers. I'm very sorry about how far behind I am. As most of you know, I went to the dentist yesterday, and got bottom braces. So I'm a chapter behind. I'll try to make it up to you by TRYING to get all three chappes up today.  
  
Seto: That's enough! On with the story!  
  
Conzie: Enough Talking! BACK TO THE STORY! ^________^  
  
*** Mokuba's Birthday-Chappee 6  
  
Mokuba tried feeling happy, despite the fight he had with his friend last night, so he decided to go home early.  
  
Mai: (lookout) OH SHIT! HE'S HOME!  
  
Everyone: OO. -finishes everything in like 5 seconds- DONE! (runs to hide)  
  
Mokuba: (opening the door) I'm HOOMEE!  
  
Silence.  
  
Mokuba: Hello?  
  
More Silence  
  
Mokuba: Where is everybody?  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE!  
  
Mokuba: OO!! (faints)  
  
Everyone: Uh oh.  
  
Conzie: (dumps bucket of water)  
  
Mokuba: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Seto: Let the Party BEGIN!  
  
Serenity: LET'S PARTY!  
  
Mokuba: But I'm wet!  
  
Bakura: WATER BALLOONS!  
  
Mokuba: YAYYY! ^___________^ (throws a water balloon at Mai)  
  
Mai: OMG! OO MY HAIR!  
  
Everyone: FUNNN!!  
  
Mokuba: Hey! Where's Téa and Tristan?  
  
Marik: Preparing a game. .- (winks at everyone)  
  
Mokuba: oO.  
  
A good 30 minutes later, all the water balloons were.well.gone.  
  
Mokuba: What do we do now? ^____^  
  
Yugi: Hmm.Pin the tail on the donkey?  
  
Mokuba: Ok!! ^_____________________________________________^  
  
Seto: (Spins around 10 times) Dizzy.someone.get me an aspirin! (pins the tail on the head)  
  
Mokuba: A bit off big brother!  
  
Mai: haha.  
  
Finally, it was Malik who got the tail in the right place!  
  
Yugi: Enough resting! On with the piñata!  
  
Mokuba: Piñata? Gooddy!  
  
Out came a Piñata, exactly like Téa!  
  
Joey: Ok Mokuba, Your turn.  
  
*WHACK!* The Pinata breaks.  
  
The Yamis: CANDDDY!! WHEEEE!  
  
Ryou/Yugi/Malik/Mokuba: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY (bounces up and down)  
  
Seto/Mai/Joey/Isis/Serenity: (pops another bottle of aspirin down)  
  
Conzie: (Dumps bucket of water) CALM DOWN!  
  
The Yamis/Ryou/Yugi/Malik/Mokuba: (wet) eek! Ok.  
  
Mokuba: (complaining) I'm hungry!  
  
Yugi: FOOOD!  
  
Everyone: Uh oh.  
  
Mokuba: Okkie~  
  
Yugi: CAKE! CUPCAKES! (Names everything he made)  
  
Seto: Ok.before chow downing, here is everyone's mallets, pipes, rope, Kirby mallets, candy.CANDY?  
  
Yugi: Hehe.  
  
Seto: YUGI!  
  
Yami: Even I don't have control of him.  
  
Seto: oO.Like I was saying, before chow downing, make sure you hold tight to your weapons. Chew your desert, and run to the area where Tristan and Téa are. The sugar will take care of the rest.  
  
Mokuba: oO?  
  
Seto: Oh.NEVER MIND  
  
Everyone: (grabs mallet and chews the sugary foods) WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE! ATTACK OF THE.uh.CAST! -________________-  
  
Everyone starts to attack Téa and Tristan.  
  
Mokuba: WHEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Bonk* *Bonk* *Crash*  
  
Seto: YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! REVENGE IS SWEET!  
  
Serenity: SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!  
  
Yugi: SAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Marik: BARRRRRNEEEEY RUUUUUULZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Malik: DEATH TO THE PHARAOH, UH.I MEAN .PERSON!  
  
Mai: KILL TéA! *BONK*  
  
Joey: PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Téa: X__________X Heeelpp! (bruises everywhere)  
  
Tristan: X . X What Did I do?  
  
Meanwhile, the insane gang continues bashing Téa and Tristan. ^_____^  
  
Conzie: Looks like fun. I'm joining! (takes out kirby mallet)  
  
And so, when they weren't sugar high anymore, Téa and Tristan, both unconscious, had blood stained clothes, and lots and lots of welts and bruises.  
  
Seto: That was damn fun!  
  
Marik: (Nodding) Ra would say that too.  
  
Yami: If he was with us.  
  
Isis: (nods)  
  
Ra: HEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOO PPEEEEPS!  
  
Bakura: DEAR RA! IT'S RA!  
  
Yugi: HELLLO RA!  
  
Ra: (wistfully) I wish I could have bonked that annoying friendship girl and her boyfriend.  
  
Isis: Our honor.  
  
Conzie: (Hands Ra a mallet) Here you go! ^_______^  
  
Seto: Here, have a cupcake.  
  
Ra: (chews) okk.WHEEEEE! KILL FRIENDSHIP GIRLL!! (bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk) WHEEEHEEE!  
  
Ryou: I say he's having fun!  
  
Ra: (sugar wears down) Whhheeehee! That was fun! Can I come back for a visit?  
  
Seto: Our pleasure.  
  
Ra: Okie.Goodbye for now, (looks at Yugi) These cupcakes are great! (takes another and chews) WHEEE HEEEEEE! (disappears)  
  
Ok, and so the party ended, with a lot of food.  
  
Serenity: what are we to do with this food?  
  
Joey: FOOOD FIGHT!  
  
(Big mess appears again)  
  
Seto: Whheeehe.that was fun.  
  
Mokuba: GIFTIES!  
  
Joey: Oh Yeah!  
  
Conzie: PLEASE send gifts by review, and please r+r, and PLEASE come back for nexxt chappe.come to a end. But I'll start up another soon! ^^.ok.gotta go.  
  
Seto: WhyY! SOO SOON!  
  
Conzie: Mom telling me to stop this nonsense. FOOLISH MORTAL!  
  
Marik: HEY!  
  
Conzie: Anyways.have a good day! (huggles seto and Marik) GEEZ she's already on to school! GAHH! VACATION! AND NOW SHE WANTS ME TO DO WORK! GAHHH! 


	8. Presents, Aspirin, and More Aspirin

Joan: Gifties to the CAST!  
  
Marik: Where's Conzie?  
  
Joan: Resting! Now, some of the cast gets gifts from Head of Kupo Corp.  
  
Conzie: (takes out mallet and hits Joan) HEY!  
  
Joan: o.x Owww!  
  
Conzie: Like we were saying, Mai is getting Nail Polish!  
  
Joan: Joey gets..PIZZA!  
  
Joey: (takes pizza and starts eating) (YUM YUM!)  
  
Conzie: Yami! You get to have your puzzle polished. Nice and Shiny!  
  
Joan: Yugi, you get the cards 'Forgiving Maiden, and 'Marie the Fallen One'  
  
Yugi: What good are those cards?  
  
Conzie: You can make.St. Joan!  
  
Joan: HEY!  
  
Koko: HIII!  
  
Everyone: OO! Where'd you come from?  
  
Koko: -___________- any ways.Yami Bakura! You get Random Sharp and Pointy Stuff!  
  
Everyone.OO! RUNNNN!  
  
Joan: Ryou, Big soft fuwuffly Plushies.  
  
Ryou: HEY! IS THAT A VOODOO DOLL!?  
  
Everyone: -___________________________- NO..  
  
Ryou: Awwww..  
  
Bakura: (Tears running down cheeks) Yayyy!!!!! I'm so proud of you!  
  
Ryou: Shaaddup! (punches bakura in the arm)  
  
Bakura: OWWW! HEY!  
  
Ryou: GET OUTTA MY WAY!  
  
Bakura: I liked the old you better.  
  
The two of them get into a dust cloud fight.  
  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA* I WILL GET ALL 7 ITEMS! MWAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAAh*  
  
Bakura: Oh dear Ra.  
  
Conzie: Need this? (hands him a mallet)  
  
Bakura: Thanks! ^^ (takes mallet and whacks him on the head)  
  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *____* Owww. That hurt.  
  
Bakura: It'd better!  
  
Conzie: However Folks, I have a feeling that this is going to be the last chapter. . If it is, I will be starting on a new one, called Stranger.  
  
---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***  
  
Mokuba: Gifties!  
  
Seto: Okieee!  
  
Bakura: Here you go!  
  
Mokuba: (rips open a layer of wrapping paper) Wow!.What's this?  
  
Bakura: Open it!  
  
Mokuba: (Opens Can.out pops a snake) AHHHHH! Ohh.so cute!  
  
Bakura: -______________-|||  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Why have you become so nice so suddenly?  
  
Ryou: So I can do this! (Takes mallet out of Conzie's hand) *BONK*  
  
Bakura: HEY! *___________*  
  
Ryou: (returns mallet)  
  
Conzie: -_______________-  
  
Cast: -____________________- ASPIRIN!  
  
Seto: How many would you like Yugi?  
  
Yugi: 100 pills 1000 mg please!  
  
Yami: He takes BIG doses. Really big doses!  
  
Seto: -________________________- How many would you Yamis like?  
  
Yamis: 200 pills 1000 mg! ^____^  
  
Seto: (____________________ . _____________________) right.  
  
Yugi: Some people takes HUGE doses.  
  
Yamis: OH dear Ra. We're like 5000 years old!  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Yamis: we're.OH NEVER MIND! (pops in aspirin)  
  
As Seto passed out the aspirin, we finally realized that, we used up another bottle of aspirin. ^_______6.  
  
Ryou: Any ways, Mokuba, here! (gives Mokuba HUGE, but nicely packed gift)  
  
Mokuba: (Rip) OO! OOOHHHH! BIGG BROOOOOOTHHHHER!!  
  
Seto: (wince) I'm right-WHAT?  
  
Mokuba: A life sized Seto plushie! SOOO CUTE!!  
  
Seto: GAH! I'm RUINED! (Pops in another bottle of aspirin)  
  
Isis: Addicted to Aspirin I see.  
  
Mokuba: TEE HEE! Wheeee!  
  
Seto: Oh dear Ra.  
  
Serenity: Uh.right.Any ways, here Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: what is it?  
  
Serenity: Just open it!  
  
Mokuba: Wheeehee! A New T-Shirt!  
  
Seto: T-shirt! Finally A Normal Present!  
  
Mokuba: OOO! I love this shirt! Look Big Brother!  
  
Seto: (reading out loud) I Love My Big Brother??? ARRAGH! It's NOT NORMAL ANYMORE!!! (pops in another bottle of Aspirin)  
  
Yugi: Here You go!  
  
Yami: Uh.Seto.close your eyes.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Yami: JUST DO IT!  
  
Mokuba: CHOCOLATE! WHEEHHHEEEEE!!!!! *bounces around*  
  
Seto: (Runs around in Circles!) Ahhhh! I'm INSANE! INSANITY THAT WHAT-  
  
Ryou: Someone! SHUT HIM UP!  
  
Serenity: I really don't wanna do this but.(BONK)  
  
Seto: PURE-*________x Owchies! (comes back to senses) how's mokuba gonna calm down?  
  
Yami: I'll calm him down. (gets a bucket of water)  
  
Seto: What good does that do?  
  
Yami: (Starts chasing Mokuba)  
  
Everyone: _____________ _______________ ||| ASPIRIN!  
  
Seto: ____________________________________ __________________________________||| (Tosses everyone of bottle of Aspirin) Here.just take it and hold on to it!  
  
----SPLASH----  
  
Yami: That should do it!  
  
Mokuba: Shit! It's Cold!  
  
Seto: MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: Uhh.I mean.IT'S COLD!  
  
Everyone: (eats more aspirin)  
  
Serenity: Seto, it's just Shit.it's ok.  
  
Seto: I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT WORD OUT LOUD! NEVER AGAIN WILL I-  
  
Serenity: (BONK!!) umm.right.  
  
Seto: (unconscious) X___________________X  
  
Isis: Uhh.any ways.Mokuba.this is your gift.  
  
Mokuba: Thank YOU!! ^______^ COOL! This is going to be useful! School supplies!  
  
Isis: Uhh.yeah.I didn't know what to get, because my brother and his Yami are.well.insane.about.uhh  
  
Mokuba: I know! I know!  
  
Isis: ok.so you under stand me!  
  
Seto: (conscious) FINALLY!! SOMEONE WHO GIVES HIM A-  
  
Serenity: (BONK)  
  
Seto: x_____________________X (falls unconscious)  
  
Serenity: Uhh.(sees everybody staring at her).he was.uh.getting.uh.hyper! That's it.hyper!  
  
Everyone: ----------------------------------------------.------------------- -------------------------------- (eats the entire bottle of aspirin.  
  
Marik/Malik: Here you go!  
  
Mokuba: What is it?  
  
Marik: Just open it!  
  
Mokuba: It's um.a plushie of.a.green spotted purple dino? How .um.nice of you.  
  
Malik: it's BARNEY!  
  
Mokuba: So.um.that's what it is! (plastered a fake smile)  
  
Everyone: (Shakes Kaiba up) ASPPPPPPPIIIIRRIIIIIIIN!!!  
  
Seto: Owwie.AHHHHHHHHH..what!? Aspirin? I gave you guys an entire bottle!  
  
Everyone: WE used it all up.  
  
Seto: (eats two bottles of aspirin) Ok.why do you need it now?  
  
Everybody: LOOK! USE YOUR Eyes-( OO!  
  
Seto: (looks ands starts running around in circles) FREE ASPIRIN! FREE ASPIRIN!  
  
Everybody: (tramples on Seto to get aspirin)  
  
Seto: Owwwie!! CALM DOWN!(hands out in front of him, trying to protect himself!)  
  
Everybody: JUST GIVE US THE ASPIRIN!  
  
Seto: Ok ok! Here! (gives everybody 10 bottles of aspirin.)  
  
Everybody: Hurry!  
  
Seto: *BONK**BONK**BONK**BONK**BONK**BONK**BONK**BONK* geez! I'm handing them out already!  
  
Everybody: X_________X Thanks. (eats 5 bottles of aspirin)  
  
Seto: (eats 10 bottles of aspirin) :CHOKE:  
  
Everyone: ARE YOU OK?  
  
Seto: I'm fine.*cough* to big of a bite.  
  
Everyone: _______________________ _______________________  
  
Yami: Any ways.Here your gift Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Yay! IT's a $50 certificate for the game shop! WHEEHEEEEE!!  
  
Seto: Finally a normal present. Another unusual present and I'll just go nuts.  
  
Mokuba: BIGG BROTHER! CAN WE GO TOMORROW?  
  
Seto:-_____- uhh.sure!  
  
Mokuba: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAA!  
  
Everyone: (eats remaining pills of aspirin)  
  
Mai/Joey: Here's your next gift! ^-~.someone..uhh.blindfold Kaiba and uhh ear plugs.  
  
Seto: ANOTHER USUAL PRESENT?  
  
Mai: (nods)  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PURE INSAINTY! I TOLD YOU I WOU-  
  
Serenity: (BONK) Do come to your senses please  
  
Seto: X.~.if I have any senses left!  
  
Serenity: (BONK) of course you do.  
  
Seto: X.X I'm dying.I'm dyi-  
  
Girls ex. Téa: *BONK**BONK**BONK* DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!  
  
Seto: XX Owwie.  
  
Mokuba: (rips open present) What's this?  
  
Joey: A Coupon for all of us to go to that COOL theme park at LA!  
  
Seto: That's not unusual.  
  
Joey: All of us?  
  
Seto: I have no clue what you are saying.  
  
Joey: FINE! I AM SAYING THAT ALL OF US ARE GOING TO A THEME PARK IN LA!  
  
Seto: Like I said.it's not normal?  
  
Joey: Not normal for all of us to be going? (points at yami, bakura, marik)  
  
Seto: Point taken.  
  
Joey: HA! I TOLD YOU I WA-  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP! (BONK)  
  
Joey: Owwww.  
  
Everybody: (eats more aspirin)  
  
Seto: That was weird.here mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Wow! Free tickets to go to Hawaii! WHEHEHHEEEE!!!  
  
Everyone: THAT ISN'T UNUSUAL?  
  
Seto: Uhhh.no?  
  
Everyone: (takes out mallets and hits him)  
  
Seto: X.X  
  
Conzie: Um.here a coupon to go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!  
  
Mokuba: CHOOOCOOOLAETEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Everyone: OH NO!! (Eats chocolate)  
  
Joan/Koko: And here's an unlimited supply, of aspirin!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bakura: (BONK) TAKE THAT!  
  
Ryou: (BONK) TAKE THIS!  
  
Bakura: (BONK) AND YOU T-  
  
Conzie: (mallets in hand) *BONK BONK* SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou/Bakura: owwie.  
  
Conzie: I'm very sorry! I didn't update quick enough! I got a writers block on the middle and now I can't get In fanfiction.net.some error thingie. I'll try to update as fast as I can!  
  
THE END  
  
Stay tuned for a sequal and a diff story! 


End file.
